Strange child in the Organization
by readergirl-290
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Sera, my muse, joined the Organization. Randomness is sure to ensue because of it...T for fighting and language.[PreCoM]It's complete!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Organization XIII

**Me: Thank you to all of my reviewers for my first fic!**

**Sera: She won't stop talking about it…she must be happy…**

**Me: So, while I'm working on another fic (not ready yet…), I decided to write my first fic with chapters!**

**Sera: Boredom makes her want to write…**

**Me: …It's true, but what else do you expect me to do, type or watch FF VII: AC over and over and over again?**

**Sera: Do you really have to ask?**

**Me: …Anyway, this fic has Sera in it. I do not own any of the characters except her. Square Enix owns them. I also own her other personalities if they show up in this chapter. See my profile to see a better description of Sera and her personalities. I won't use the names of them to prevent confusion. I'll only use them for my author's notes.**

**Sera: _Right_.**

"Finally…" Sera mumbled as she got to her favorite haunt, an alley that had a huge room-like area to the side with a worn out couch and several cushions all over the place underneath a tarp. The girl sat down on the couch and pulled her mud-stained coat tighter around herself. She smirked and took out her 'brand new' books from her messenger bag. "20 bucks for a single book? That should be a crime!" She mumbled and pulled off her black skullcap that she had been wearing. Her brownish-blonde hair tumbled past her shoulders. She glanced at a broken mirror nearby. _Need to cut my hair soon; it's getting too long for the cap._ Sera thought as she put the books back into the reddish bag.

Suddenly, the lights around her dimmed greatly. A portal of spinning colors appeared in front of the teenager. Sera's sky blue eyes widened and she reached a hand out. She felt as if she were being pulled into this strange thing. A dark hand shot out of the portal and grabbed her outstretched one. She was then literally pulled into the swirling colors.

Doors appeared on either side of her as Sera was taken through the tunnel of colors. _Kind of like in Harry Potter…_(**I also don't own that**) She thought as the colors became blander and she landed in a town that was a lot like the own she had just left, only there were less neon lights and more brick-and-wood houses and shops instead of mainly apartments. "Where am I?" She asked in wonder.

"Traverse Town, kid." A voice called from behind. She turned around. Sera studied the man who had spoken. He was taller than her (most guys were), and had spiky red hair. His eyes were a light green, and he had triangle tattoos underneath his eyes. The man also wore a long sleeved black cloak with silver colored drawstrings. She saw that he wore black gloves as well. The mysterious man continued during her inspection, "It's the place where those who've lost their world go. You haven't lost yours though, right?" Sera stared at him, then realized what he was saying and turned the stare into a glare (**I didn't mean to rhyme here…it just happened)**.

"Why did you take me here then?" She said hotly.

"Ah, a temper. Superior's going to like this."

"Who the hell is Superior? And you didn't answer my last question." Sera replied, balling her fists. _You don't want to know what my real temper is like, Buddy._ She thought angrily.

The man only smirked. Sera's patience was wearing thin. In the back of her mind, she knew he was just provoking her, but she didn't care. "Follow me then, if you want to have your questions answered." He said mockingly and produced a dark portal, a sharp contrast to the colorful portal that she had gone through only a few moments ago. Having little choice in the matter, Sera reluctantly followed the man through the portal.

She ended up in a white room with nothing but a door and a couple of chairs there. The room was blindingly white compared to the dark streets she had just left. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. The red-haired man took a seat on one of the chairs. Sera did the same on the only other chair. "So, what's your name?" She asked cautiously.

He smirked again and stated simply, "Axel."

"I'm Sera, then." Sera replied as the door opened and a man with silver hair, golden eyes and the same cloak that Axel had entered the room.

"Ah, Serafina. It is good to see you finally." The silver-haired man said. She blushed fiercely. _No one has called me by my full name in years…whoever blabbed is gonna get it when I get home._ She thought, recalling memories of when she was made fun of because of her real name back when she was on the streets at ten and pleasant memories of her parents before they had died. Axel laughed loudly, but stopped when the other man glared at him. "Please come this way, Serafina." She did as she was told, but couldn't help but say something.

"Would you please call me Sera, Sir? I haven't been called by my full name in ages…" She said nervously, yet politely as she had been instructed to do when she was younger. The man looked at her and smiled slightly as he led her to a desk with a chair in front of it, both still as white as the rest of the place. Axel had leaned against the wall in front of the desk. The older man motioned for her to sit and replied to her request.

"Certainly. I am called Xemnas, or Superior to the other members of our fine Organization." Here, Axel's face twitched with suppressed laughter. "I have been interested in you and your unusual powers for quite a while now." Sera's face grew hot again when she saw the fierce look in Xemnas' eyes and felt Axel's eyes bore into the back of her skull. "I would like you to join Organization XIII as our fourteenth member."

Sera thought about his for a minute and stood up with her hand out. "It's a deal, Xemnas." The older man looked pleased and shook her hand in return.

"Please follow Axel to receive your uniform. You will also be told of what you need to know here at Castle Oblivion. I will send for you later."

Sera nodded and followed Axel as Xemnas had asked, not knowing what to expect now that she was finally off the streets of the city and in what seemed like another life.

**Me: Yay! I'm done with chapter one!**

**Sera: That's actually kind of nice…I think.**

**Me: Please don't flame me if Xemnas is OOC. He was acting nice to get Sera interested in joining. Besides, Sera and Ember would have used them as target practice…**

**Axel: Don't forget about me. **

**Me: Oh, and Axel and some of the other members will be commenting with my muses too during the course of the story. The next chapter is coming up, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't be scared

**Me: I decided to write my second chapter today.**

**Sera: Still bored, eh?**

**Me: …**

**Axel:laughs:**

**Ember:laughs too:**

**Me: That's not very funny…I won't be updating that often because I volunteered at a day camp…for 5 days a week from about 9 to 4 my time.**

**Sera: Uh huh…**

**Me: Anyway, I do not own any character except Sera and her personalities. Square Enix does. **

Axel glanced over his shoulder at the new Organization member, Sera. She seemed both nervous and excited. Of course, her being human helped him see the emotions clearly etched on her face. He sighed inwardly and looked ahead to find the closet with the uniforms easier.

Sera was amazed at her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, it was white. Axel and she provided the only color in the whole place, from what she could tell. She was tired of the awkward silence between herself and the seemingly older man and asked, "So, you were supposed to tell me about what I need to know?" Normally, she wouldn't have asked so openly, but she was very curious by what Xemnas meant back in the office-like room.

Axel smirked and looked back at the girl again. "You wanna know, huh?" The brunette nodded eagerly. "Well, we of the Organization aren't supposed to exist." He continued when he saw Sera's eyebrows shoot up her forehead. "Do you know about the Heartless?" The teenager shook her head. "They are beings that appear when one's heart is turned to the darkness. The Heartless' only instinct is to take the hearts of those who are alive. When the Heartless take a strong heart, the body and mind of that person becomes what we call a 'Nobody.' Nobodies are beings that, unlike the Heartless, think freely though they feel no emotions. The Organization is made up of 13 very powerful Nobodies, including myself. You are the only human to ever join us." He explained and opened a door that Sera hadn't noticed until then. Inside hung several cloaks almost identical to Axel and Xemnas', black pants and black boots. She picked out one of the cloaks and decided that it would fit properly. Axel then handed her a pair of gloves, pants, and boots that seemed her size. He then led her to a door with XIV written on it (in white of course, but there were enough shadows to see it).

"Here's your room. I'll get you for the meeting later." Axel said and left despite his curiosity of what her powers were. Sera shrugged and entered the room. The room was average-sized and was as white as the rest of Castle Oblivion that she had seen, with a simple white bed, a white dresser, and a white chair in it. She changed quickly, leaving the zipper at the foot of the cloak open to not trip on it and found a new white shirt in the dresser to wear underneath her new cloak along with her new pants. She left her old clothes on the chair and also took off her messenger bag. She rummaged through it and found one of her books that she had recently 'borrowed' from her world. She tucked it into a pocket of the cloak when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and saw none other than Axel waiting for her.

"Follow me." He ordered. She obeyed reluctantly and pulled her hood over her face after she had closed the door. The red-haired Nobody raised a questioning eyebrow at her but then shrugged. As they were walking, Sera thought about what may happen to her now, but was interrupted from her musings by a hand resting on her shoulder. She glanced up quickly, but saw that it was only Axel guiding her through a couple of large doors into the meeting hall that she had nearly missed. Embarrassed, Sera sat down across from Axel with her head facing the doors.

Soon, she was occupied with looking at the features of the other members that showed up a minute or two after she had arrived. One of the members had spiky blond hair and looked about Sera's age and height. He sat down next to Axel and they both started talking as if they were good friends. Another member had blond hair with bangs the stuck out like antenna. Sera couldn't tell if the member was male or female until the blond had shouted at Axel. She almost couldn't suppress her laughter at seeing Axel's face when the bug-woman (as Sera had nicknamed her) entered. _Apparently, he doesn't want to face her wrath…_ Sera thought gleefully. The woman sat down away from Axel and pretended to be interested in something else. Eventually, Sera got bored as all of the members entered and sat down except for their Superior. She took out her book and started to read to pass the time.

Suddenly, Xemnas entered the room looking very serious. Sera paused in reading her book and glanced up. She then put the book away after noticing the silence of the room. The leader of Organization XIII walked to the head of the table and sat down. "You must be wondering why I called a meeting this soon after the last one." A quick glace at the faces of the other members proved nothing to Sera, who then remembered what Axel had told her when Xemnas continued. "As you may have noticed, we have a new member among us. Number 14, could you please step up here and introduce yourself?"

Sera gulped quietly and slowly walked to where the older Nobody was under the 13 pairs of eyes looking at her. She was very glad that the hood hid her facial features. She then took a deep breath and pulled off her hood which revealed both her face and her partially tamed hair. "My name is Sera."

Xemnas looked at her with his unreadable eyes, then turned back to the others. "Sera is a human with extraordinary powers. I am certain she shall be a great addition to our fine Organization." Sera felt herself turn pale at the venomous looks in a few of the members' eyes, especially from a man with blue hair, pointed ears and an X-shaped scar on his face. The other members also saw his look and kept their distance from him without withholding their own poisonous looks. She suddenly felt as if she were in a cage of sorts with no way out and the other members (aside from the Superior) as torturers. She felt very scared for the first time since she was 10 years old. Like when she was 10, her fear caused her powers to break down her mental barriers of conscious control and form a shield of the elements she could use around her.

Fire appeared out of nowhere in a tight bubble around her. Water appeared the same way and seemed to blend with the fire. The air around her caused the bubble to spin in a counterclockwise direction with lightning bolts that appeared as well. Stone flew towards her from one of the walls and turned to dust as it too, joined the shield of elements that was made to protect her. Everyone jumped out of their seats and summoned their weapons, except for a Nobody with blue hair that hung over one eye. He calmly walked near Sera and waved his hand in front of the shield that she had unconsciously created. She blacked out, and the shield dissipated.

**Me: And that's the end of Chapter 2.**

**Sera: You made me black out! Are you MAD!**

**Me: Um…not at the moment…**

**Zexion: She had to make you show your powers somehow, and she came up with the perfect solution as well.**

**Gaea: …I was supposed to say that, but if you insist…**

**Sera:glares at the both of them:**

**Me: So before Sera attempts to kill me again, I would like to explain why I didn't describe most of the other Nobodies. 1) I'm lazy and 2) I don't remember all of their features. Also, it will be funny later; I just had to get Sera settled into Organization life first with people trying not to kill her every day (yet). Reviewers will get cookies. **


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Earth day pt 1

**Me: Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**Sera: The two who actually did review?**

**Me: …Shut up…**

**Sera: You know it's true. :gets hit over the head by Reader:**

Me: Anyway, Demyx appears in this chapter and Sera's personality and appearance changes for the first time. I do not own any character in this fic except for Sera. Square Enix does no matter how many times I wish that weren't the case…

Sera opened her eyes. She was in her new room, lying down on the bed, with her new uniform on. It appeared as if she had never went to the meeting, though her memories said otherwise. The girl sat up and winced in pain from several sores on her body. _That's right, I blacked out…_ She thought, and then noticed a hand mirror on the dresser. She picked it up and looked in it. She ran her fingers through her fully brown hair and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. _Great, just when everything went downhill at the meeting…I had to have another part of my powers show up. _Sera thought bitterly. After what felt like an hour of reading to cure her boredom, Sera decided to explore Castle Oblivion since she couldn't get into more trouble than she was in. She opened the door a little and looked down the hallway in both directions before leaving the room. The former street girl mentally added the location of her room to her mental map before walking down the hallway to her left and started to explore.

Demyx walked to the new recruit's room carrying a tray of food with him. _How did I end up with feeding duty? Oh yeah, I wasn't paying attention to Xemnas again and he gave me it as punishment. _He thought, recalling his Superior's face when Demyx gave a wrong answer to the question asked (again). He stopped in front of the door and knocked three times. When the girl didn't open the door, he assumed she was still asleep and opened it himself. He then stopped himself as he noticed that Sera wasn't in the room at all. "Aw, shit." He said and quickly put the tray out of the way. He then ran out of the room and went in the direction he thought she had gone. _If anyone finds out about this…I don't even want to think about it…_

Meanwhile, the girl in question was semi-happily walking along the identically white hallways, trying to find something interesting. She then sensed a large amount of earth coming from a door to her right. Curious, she opened the door a little and peered through the crack. Her eyes widened. She was looking into one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen, full of plants that she had seen before and others that were too exotic to be in the city that she had grown up in. She opened the door enough to squeeze through without anyone noticing and grabbed a large rock the size of the palm of her hand. She tucked it into her pocket and left quickly. Sera then walked back to her room and opened the door as a figure appeared out of nowhere to her right.

"There you are!" The figure called and roughly pushed her into the open doorway. He closed the door behind him and turned to face Sera. He had pale blue eyes and a kind face with dark blond hair in a mullet. "You could have gotten me killed! Or worse, turned into a dusk!" The teenager Nobody continued. Sera simply stared at him, not even trying to communicate. _Being turned into a dusk is worse than being killed?_ She thought. _What is a dusk anyway?_ The newcomer slapped his forehead. "You don't know what a dusk is, do you? Axel told me you didn't even know what a Heartless was!" He saw her stiffen a little at Axel's name. "Aw, don't worry about him," He stated, forgetting momentarily what he had been talking about earlier. "He's kinda nice once you get to know him…what was I talking about?"

"You were saying something about a dusk…" Sera blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey, I got you to talk! I thought you were hiding out in your room because of yester—er…" He scratched the back of his head and Sera imagined an anime sweatdrop appearing next to his face as her own face reddened. "Sorry, let's forget about that…I'm Demyx!" He introduced himself suddenly, reminding Sera of how she was during her 'Wind' days. At Sera's silence, Demyx commented, "Boy, you and Zexy could have a silence contest last all day!"

"Perhaps she can't find something to talk _about_ to people who are stupid." A voice came from a (surprisingly) dark corner of Sera's room. Another Nobody appeared out of that darkness. Sera recognized this person immediately. It was the man who had made her black out at the meeting. "Or, she could be wondering what she did to deserve your company. And please stop calling me, 'Zexy.' Call me by my real name or I shall be forced to manipulate someone to kill you. Not like that will be hard or anything." The blue-haired man smirked after his overload of sarcasm.

"But 'Zexion' is so _boring_…and long. I wanted to shorten it…" Demyx whined. Zexion was about to come back with a particularly nasty retort when Sera blurted out a question.

"Why the hell did you make me faint?" She said with an edge. For some reason, her nearly endless patience that came on her 'Earth' days was running out at an extremely quick rate (to her at least). Zexion only raised a casual eyebrow (not like you could see the other one) before answering her.

"Your powers were unstable. I had to do something before you hurt yourself or anyone else."

"I didn't know you cared!" Demyx shouted enthusiastically and moved to give his 'friend' a hug before stopping at Zexion's icy glare.

"Xemnas has a particular interest in your powers. It would also be a shame to waste the potential to study a heart such as yours." He continued. Sera suddenly had the urge to take the rock lying in her pocket and throw it at Zexion. _Of course I could tweak the aim just a little if I was going to miss—the hell? What am I thinking? Just because he's interested in studying my heart (how disgusting…), doesn't mean I can just try and kill him! I don't even know what his powers are! What if…?_ She thought quickly before noticing that he had now turned his eyes to her own. "Your eyes have changed. So has your hair along with your natural personality." He stated simply. She stared at this strange man.

"How do you know if I simply didn't have cosmetic colored contacts and highlights added in yesterday? Or if I decided to not talk very often today?" Sera retorted.

"One, the contacts would have been in the room, most likely on the dresser. Two, if your highlights were added in yesterday, your pillow would have been colored yellow today. And three, I can read your mind, if only a little thanks to your mental barriers." He explained as if it the matter was the simplest thing in the world. Demyx just looked at the different parts of the room and of Sera that Zexion had pointed out.

"Hey, he's right! Oh wait, he's always right, he even tells me so." The blonde Nobody walked up to her and tugged a lock of her hair. She winced, as anyone would normally. "And it's not fake either…we should show Xemnas!" Demyx declared. Sera tried to protest, but the older man had already pulled her through a portal of darkness that was identical to the one she had gone through with Axel. _Now what have I gotten myself into?_

Me: Yay! Chapter 3's done! And I introduced two Nobodies! Sera: Why stop here? 

**Me: 'Cause I don't want my chapters to be too long, and I'm lazy like that.**

**Demyx: Why did you introduce Zexy with me?**

**Me: Well…because he's one of the best Organization members that died in CoM…:hugs Zexion plushy:**

**Zexion: …**

**Gaea: …**

**Demyx: See? What'd I tell ya!**

**Zexion: Your death will be very painful.**

**Me: Demyx's or Mine?**

**Zexion: Does it matter?**

**Me: Eep…ok then, before Zexion kills me (by the way, Sera's now in a good mood!), 'Wind' days are when Sera is Gale, 'Earth' days are when Sera is Gaea, 'Water' days are when Sera is Iciclia, and 'Fire' days are when she is Ember. See my profile to find out what the hell I'm talking about.**

**Sera: Also, Reader told me that she's working on making Zexion and I friends (sort of). She will also try to have about two chapters per elemental personality. Just to let you know.**

**Me: Anyone wanna see my Demyx and Axel plushies?**

**Demyx and Axel: NO!**

**Me: Too late:takes all three plushies out and hugs them while running for my life.: Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Earth day pt 2

**Me: I'm back and ready to tort—erm, have fun with my muse and Organization XIII! **

**Sera: …:looks suspicious:**

**Me: What?**

**Sera: You're going to get me in trouble again, aren't you?**

**Me: No! Why would you say that?**

**Gale: I brought that book of spells that you wanted Reader…was this a bad time?**

**Me: Very, Gale.**

**Gale: Should we start running for our lives? **

**Me: Not before I say the disclaimer…**

**Sera: I'll say it right now while I'm setting up your demise. Readergirl-290 does not own any character except for my personalities and myself. She does, however, own a copy of KH: CoM (Chain of Memories for those who don't know, she forgot to put it in last time) and a file of KH 2. Now, where are you little Reader?**

**Me: Away from you:runs off with Gale tagging along:**

Sera felt a little disoriented. _Guess I'm still not used to portals…I wonder if creating portals are standard to joining. If so, then I'm in deeper trouble than I originally thought._ The brunette thought as she looked around the office that she had been in only once before. "Please be seated Sera, I was expecting you." Xemnas said. Confused, Sera obliged as Demyx tried to explain why he had brought her here.

"You see, Xemnas, I was going to give her the food when I saw that she wasn't there, so I waited a bit and she comes walking up to her room. We then talked for a bit, but really I talked while she listened and then Zexion came in and they talked and he noticed that her hair, eyes, and natural personality had changed. I looked and saw that he was right, of course, so I brought her here to show you." The energetic musician said in about two breaths.

Xemnas blinked, then processed what Demyx had said in about 3 seconds. "You still haven't eaten? How long has it been since you last ate?" The leader of Organization XIII asked with what seemed like concern. Sera knew better than to assume that Xemnas could feel concern, but thought for a moment on the subject. _Let's see, I had that soup on Monday, and…not much else since then. I'd say about…4 days at least. _ She thought quickly and was about to answer him, when he interrupted. "If you have to think on when you last ate then it's been too long." The older man said sharply. The brunette flinched a little. "Number Nine, get her food and return here immediately." Xemnas ordered. Not one to ignore a direct order, Demyx teleported and returned in about one minute. He set down the tray in front of Sera.

The tray had a bowl of warm oatmeal, a glass of milk and a couple slices of toast with the utensils. Her stomach then betrayed her hunger and she started to eat slowly to preserve the taste and make the meal last longer. While she was eating, she half listened to Demyx being scolded by his boss. "You _had _to refuse her food, didn't you?"

"No! I just got distracted and she didn't even seem hungry at the time…"

" 'She didn't seem hungry?' She had been living in an extremely poor environment for years! With little access to proper food and water supplies!"

Sera swallowed a spoonful of oatmeal and commented, "Actually, I always had plenty of water. A friend of mine made certain that I wouldn't die of thirst so he showed me the location of his supply of water. Plus, I've only been without food for 4 days until now." Smirking at the looks she received from the two men, she finished the last of her toast and ate another spoonful of oatmeal.

"What kind of environment was she in, anyway?" Demyx asked. Xemnas looked to the girl as if for permission. She nodded a little and finished her oatmeal after drinking the last of her milk. Sera then stood up, wiped crumbs off of her cloak and walked up to Demyx as Xemnas started talking.

"In most worlds, as you probably know, there are places that people tend to overlook in order for their…lives…to be more pleasant." Both of the Nobodies in the room cringed a little at the word, 'lives.'

"So, you're saying that she's from one of those places?" Demyx asked. Both Sera and Xemnas nodded.

"In my world, we call where I'm from the 'streets,' which I'm sure is used in other worlds. Like the name suggests, the streets are where homeless people and gangs are. I have my powers to thank for my survival for the past few years." She explained to the clueless blonde. "And, you have my necklace, Demyx, I'd like it back." Sera demanded from him.

Xemnas glared at the Melodious Nocturne as said musician sheepishly took out the golden locket and handed it back to the girl. She inspected it for a second or two and stuck it in her left pocket before saying simply, "Gold comes directly from the earth. You would do well to remember that next time."

"Earth? You mean that you can control dirt and rocks?" The ever-oblivious Demyx asked curiously. Sera nodded.

"You do realize that I already knew about your 'elemental days,' from the start?" Xemnas asked. Sera only nodded again.

"Can you explain your powers to me?" Demyx asked. The brown-eyed girl shook her head and left the room to find something to do, now that she wasn't in (much) trouble, but not before hearing Xemnas' reply, "She will talk about her past when she wants to. She doesn't have to spill her guts now."

She walked around aimlessly while looking into random doors and trying to figure out where her room was, when she opened a door to discover a large library. Like everything else in the Castle, the walls and ceiling were all white, as well as the chairs and shelves. The books, however, were all in different colors. She smiled a little and started browsing through the different titles and settled on one entitled, 'Geology and You'. She then settled down to read in one of the comfortable-looking armchairs.

Sera was about halfway into the book when a sharp voice caused her to look up. The voice came from the woman that Sera had seen at the meeting. The older woman's light blond, antennae-like bangs seemed to quiver in the anger that her voice was projecting. "Where the hell is my _book_, Axel?" She shouted.

"Which book?" Sera couldn't help but ask.

The woman turned and summoned her kunai knives with a small bolt of electricity around them. She didn't throw them, however, when she saw who was there. The woman scoffed and dismissed her weapons. "If you must know, it's called 'Marquis de Sade.' Of course, only _Axel_ knows where he hid it. I _know_ it's in here." The blonde acted as if even Axel's name was poisonous.

"Actually, the book is right on this shelf." Sera said, indicating the shelf she had mentioned.

The woman quickly looked through and found the book she was looking for soon enough. She smiled a little and introduced herself. "I am Larxene, and you are Sera, correct?" Sera nodded. "I think we will both get along fine, don't you agree?" Again, Sera nodded, but with an evil smile which Larxene copied.

The two girls started talking (well, Larxene talking and Sera mainly listening) for about 2 or 3 hours, when Sera suggested that they both went to sleep. The female Nobody agreed and led the brunette to her room. Once there, Sera said goodnight to her new friend and closed the door. After getting dressed for bed in an oversized shirt, she placed her rock and her locket on top of her dresser. Sera then jumped into bed and fell asleep as soon as her eyes were closed.

Me:pants: Ok…there's…chapter…4… 

**Sera: Are you ok? **

**Me: Gah:jumps:**

**Sera: Whoa, I'm not going to kill you!**

**Me: Good:sits down on a couch: I'm exhausted!**

**Sera: From typing for less than 2 hours?**

**Me: NO! From running! **

**Sera: Oh.**

**Demyx: How long was she running?**

**Sera:checks watch: About 2 and a half hours.**

**Me: My faithful readers…**

**Sera: Faithful, eh? You only have 2 reviewers!**

**Me: Shut up. My faithful readers, I was making Larxene OOC around Sera because they're both girls, and Naminé isn't really the ideal female friend since she's in the tower of Castle Oblivion or something like that…Anyway I would really like reviews to my story, so please click that little button at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sera meets Becky: 1st Wind

**Me: Yay! Fourth of July's coming up!**

**Sera: Why are you so happy about that?**

**Me: 'Cause there's no camp and I get to read and write all day.**

**Sera:rolls eyes:**

**Demyx: What's she talking about?**

**Iciclia: It's a holiday…on Earth in America.**

**Demyx: What's America?**

**Everyone:stares:**

**Me: Okay…Anyway, I don't own the members of Organization XIII, but I do own Sera, her personalities and myself. Yes, I will be in this fic however briefly.**

When Sera opened her eyes that morning (who can tell when everything looks the same all the time?), she _knew_ that it was a 'Wind' day. Why? Well, because in front of her eyes were strands of silver hair. She immediately got up out of bed and grabbed the hand mirror off of the dresser. Cloudy grey eyes met her own briefly, then moved to look at her silver hair with hints of blonde in it. "Damn, this is going to be harder to hide." She muttered to herself, already hearing the inevitable questions from the people that she already knew in her head. A knock at the door told her to get moving ASAP. "Just a minute!" She called and quickly got dressed in her uniform. She grabbed her black skullcap and tucked all of her hair firmly inside it when she put it on. _At least I can argue that grey is a very light blue for eye color._ She thought before opening the door and beaming at the person there.

"Hey kid, it's time for breakfast." Axel said with a smirk. "What's with the cap? Trying to hide somethin'?"

Sera mock glared and answered sarcastically, "No, I'm wearing a cap because I want to make a new fashion. What are you, my Dad or something?" She then laughed at the face the red-haired nobody had made in his surprise. "Just kidding. Let's go, I'm starving." The teenager was about to walk off when Axel grabbed her shoulder and turned her around in the other direction. "I knew that, I was just testing you." She said quickly and gave her own smirk.

"Since when did you make jokes?" He asked as they walked to the dining room.

"Since today." Sera answered simply.

"Since when did you talk so much?"

"Since when did you ask so many questions?"

At that remark, Axel quieted down until they reached the dining room where everyone else was. Everybody was eating breakfast food on a long rectangular table. Axel pointed out and named the other members that she hadn't met yet, as well as some that she had met before. "The one with the eyepatch is Xigbar; he likes to use guns. The one with the long black hair is Xaldin; he uses lances. The guy with the long blonde hair in the corner with a book is Vexen; he doesn't fight much, but he has a pretty good shield for a weapon. Zexion is the guy with the hair over his eye; I don't know what the hell his weapon is. The big guy sitting with Zexion is Lexaeus; you don't want to mess with his tomahawk. The blonde guy with the beard is Luxord; he uses cards and is the _best_ at poker. Don't take a bet with him unless you truly know you are going to win. Then there's Marluxia in the long brown hair with pink in it; he uses a pink scythe. The blue haired guy with the x-shaped scar is Saïx; don't mess with him, ever. He _will_ skewer you with his claymore without any second thoughts." At Saïx's description, Sera felt a little cold. "Demyx is the mullet guy, but you know him already; he has a sitar for a weapon, don't ask me why. Larxene's the only other girl her besides you; don't get on her bad side either. And then, there's my buddy Roxas with the spiky blonde hair. Got it memorized?" Sera nodded. "Good, now go grab a seat like a good girl." The now-silver-haired girl was very tempted to shock him with 100 volts of electricity, but decided not to. She took a seat between Demyx and Larxene.

"What'd you like for breakfast, Sera?" Demyx asked cheerfully. "We have cereal, oatmeal, pancakes…"

"She can choose her own food, Demyx." Larxene said sharply.

"Waffles please." The teenaged girl asked politely. _With extra powered sugar and maple syrup…_ She thought to herself. A silver colored person-like creature then appeared and placed the waffles that she had asked for, complete with butter, syrup, and powdered sugar onto the table in front of her. "I'd also like some orange juice with no pulp." Another creature appeared with her drink and placed it next to the plate. She was about to eat when she noticed that the creatures hadn't left yet.

"You're supposed to dismiss them." Demyx whispered.

"Oh…you may leave now." Sera said in a dismissing tone. The creatures obeyed. "What are they?" The grey-eyed girl asked, curious.

"Those are dusks." Larxene answered, and then continued to eat her cereal.

"Ah…" Sera then poured on her syrup and sugar. Demyx smirked at the look on Larxene's face when the Savage Nymph saw what her young friend was eating. The young girl also noticed and said, "I've always been told that I'm way too skinny. Also, I run a lot, so it's not _too_ bad for my health." Sera then started eating her sugary breakfast. Larxene then continued eating her own meal.

After breakfast, Sera suggested, "Hey, could we have a race or something?"

"What kind?" Demyx asked.

"A running race, of course."

"I don't see why not. I need to get out of this castle every once and a while." Larxene stated. The female Nobody led both Demyx and Sera out the door to The World that Never Was. The human girl was amazed that a world could look so…lifeless. She followed Larxene to a large field.

"How about we race from here to that hill over there?" Demyx suggested.

"With no teleporting!" Sera exclaimed. Demyx faked shock at Sera's statement. The young girl ignored it and counted down to race. "Ready…Set…Go!"

All three of them started off at the same time. Demyx was quickly losing, while Sera and Larxene were neck-and-neck. Suddenly, Sera's sugar rush let itself be known by increasing her speed. Larxene, however, also increased her speed. The two women were still tied for first when they both reached the hill. Larxene stopped as soon as she could, but Sera couldn't stop and fell to the bottom of the hill on the other side.

There was a white light and Sera found herself in an averaged-sized pink colored room with a bookshelf filled with children's books and videos in two large shelves. There was also a large television in the room and a computer near it. In the seat that was next to the computer, a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair, jeans, a short-sleeved t-shirt, and a red-and-blue bracelet was happily playing a game of spider solitaire. Suddenly, the door behind Sera opened and a small girl with blonde hair that went past her shoulders and bright blue eyes entered the room. The young girl had on light blue shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Becky!" The little girl cried and jumped onto the older girl's lap. The strange thing was, the little girl had literally gone through Sera.

"I told you, Gaby, my name is Rebecca, not Becky." The older girl, Becky, told Gaby with a smile.

"I know, but Becky is better!" Gaby said then hugged the teenager. "You want me to call you Sissy?" The little girl asked.

Becky laughed and her own light blue eyes reflected the laughter. "No, now please go away for a minute, I have something I need to do alone. You can come back in 10 minutes."

"Ok!" Gaby exclaimed and left the room while closing the door.

Becky sighed and looked straight at Sera. "I knew you were coming today, Sera." At Sera's startled expression, Becky smiled a little. "You don't exist in this world to anyone except for those who can see you. I'm one of those people. If you need help or you're just lonely," Here, Becky took off her bracelet and carefully put it in Sera's pocket for her. "Just call my name while holding my bracelet and I'll come to you as soon as I can. And I mean my real name, not my nickname."

"How will you get to my world?" Sera blurted.

Becky smirked. "I can't tell you that, but I think you're going back to your world now, good luck with everything." The brunette waved as Sera saw white again. _How did she know my name?_ Was her last thought before she saw the whiteness.

"Sera? Sera!" A voice called out. Sera opened her eyes and noticed two things. One, Demyx was above her face, and two, her skullcap was off of her head. "She's alive!" Demyx shouted and jumped for joy. Sera blinked and sat up. She was still in the field that they were running in earlier. Larxene then came up from behind and hit her over the head.

"Idiot! You should have stopped earlier!" Larxene actually sounded a little concerned when she said it.

"Sorry Larxene…" The gray-haired girl said sheepishly.

"When did you get the gray hair, Sera?" Demyx asked.

Sera blushed a little and said quietly, "That's none of your business…could you two not tell anyone about it? It's really embarrassing…"

"You're going to have to show everyone eventually. What kind of powers do you _have_?"

"Um, wind and lightning today." She demonstrated by creating a mini-tornado in the palm of her hand, then dismissing it. She then caused lightning to come from the sky and miss Demyx by an inch. She giggled when he jumped about 3 feet in the air. Larxene laughed aloud. Sera then looked at the sky and saw that it was around noon, and that she was hungry. Both of her friends understood and they all held another race to get back to Castle Oblivion. While she was running, two thoughts ran through Sera's head. _Who is Rebecca?_ And _Let's see how many pranks I can pull this afternoon._

**Me: Finally!**

**Sera: You are one weird person.**

**Me: I know. Rebecca is supposed to be me (it's not my real name), and Gaby is supposed to be my youngest sister (it's not her real name either). Larxene was being nice around Demyx because Sera was there. Pranks are in the next chapter.**

**Larxene: I'M GONNA KILL YOU READER!**

**Me: Uh, I guess she's mad at me now, so see ya:runs off:**

**Gale: That was fun; I wanna prank everyone in the next chapter.**

**Sera:shrugs:**


	6. Chapter 6: Prank Fest! 1st Wind 2

**Me: Yay:does a victory dance:**

**Demyx: What's with her?**

**Sera: She now has a total of 5 reviewers. I'd suggest keeping her this happy for my sake.**

**Demyx: Why?**

**Sera: …Let's put this in a way that even _you_ would understand, when Reader's happy, I'm happy. When Reader's unhappy, I'm unhappy and tend to make other people feel my unhappiness in painful ways, understand?**

**Demyx:gulps: Uh, yeah…**

**Me: You don't have to do that for me, I'm overly optimistic, so being happy is easy.**

**Sera: I know, I just wanted to scare him.**

**Demyx: Hey!**

**Me: Ok, I don't own any character besides Sera, blah, blah, blah. Some pranks I may have been taken from one or two of some fics I have read, so some of the pranks belong to their respective authors (I can't, for the life of me, remember either the fics or the authors).**

During lunch, Sera had an idea for her first prank. She decided to prank Demyx first. "Hey Demyx, I'll make you a sandwich for you." The older teenager looked confused.

"Um, the dusks could make my sandwich for me…but ok. PB and J please."

Sera smiled and went into the kitchen adjacent to the dining room. First, she made sure that no one was in there. Then, she took out the peanut butter and two slices of bread. She then looked around the kitchen for a jar of a certain very spicy pepper…

Demyx was scared. Sera had come out of the kitchen with a strange smile on her face. Plus, she sat on the other side of Larxene. The two of them were whispering and _giggling_. Larxene only found something funny if it hurt another person. He was reluctant to take a bite of the sandwich, but did so anyway to not be rude to Sera. The first bite was fine, if jelly-less. The second bite, however, made his mouth feel as if Axel had cast Fira in it. The musician howled and jumped from his seat, running to find a water source. "I bet he never thought the J could be translated as Jalapeños." Sera whispered to Larxene and the two of them laughed aloud with the rest of the Organization who thought that Demyx's performance was hysterical (i.e. everyone in the room). (**Inspired by Bill Amend's _Foxtrot_. I didn't copy it, though. One down, twelve to go…**)

Next, Sera decided to prank Roxas. She made a note to Roxas to meet him in his room (signed by Axel, of course), and then blew it to him with a bit of wind. _A little static electricity never hurt anyone._ She thought as she built up static electricity within herself using a rug and using her control over lightning, set up a door of static in the frame of the door of Roxas' room. She then hid in a closet across the hall and waited. As she predicted, Roxas came to his room, opened the door, and walked inside. A girlish scream confirmed that the Key of Destiny had looked at himself in a mirror. Sera had to stifle her giggles as number 13 of the Organization ran down the hall with an afro-like 'do.' (**Not enough volts to see, yet enough to ruin one's hairstyle…2 down…**)

Marluxia…what to do about him? The grey-haired girl pondered, and then snapped her fingers as yet another idea came to her. She used the wind to find him by his voice pattern (he loved to talk, it was easy to recognize it after hearing it in the dining room), and, staying as far away as possible without losing sight of him, sent a large draft of air to make him lose his balance. The Graceful Assassin promptly fell flat on his face. He cast a dirty look at Sera, but she was too busy pretending to be interested in a niche in the wall. After he turned around again, Sera instructed the wind around him to trip him, no matter what, once every 40 minutes or so for the rest of the day starting now. She did this all mentally, of course. She then turned around and smirked as she came up with another prank for a fellow Organization member and Marluxia tripped again. (**Marluxia's one of the most annoying bosses ever. 3 down, 10 more to go. I'm pretty good at this, aren't I?)**

For Saïx, Sera had to plan extra carefully. She decided to use a simple prank to not gain a lot of attention from him. She found him in the dining room, still eating some of his lunch. She quickly loosened the cap of both the salt and the pepper using some wind and left quickly before The Luna Divider became suspicious of her. After a minute or two, when Sera was safely in her room, a loud roar filled the castle. Sera then checked off Saïx's name off of her mental list of Nobodies that were currently pranked. (**Simple, yet effective. 9 more pranks…**)

Luxord looked up from his game of solitaire (his cards were normal sized). He went to the door and opened it. It was the new kid, Sera. He allowed her in and offered to play a game of poker with her. "Of course, I hope you have enough luck to win at least one hand, kid." Sera only shook her head absently and touched the deck that held the rest of Luxord's cards briefly.

"Move the queen of hearts to the king of spades, then flip over the top card in the pile that the queen was on." She said helpfully and left the room saying, "Maybe next time." Puzzled, The Gambler of Fate used the move that Sera had suggested. He then tried to pick up three cards from his deck. The top 10-15 cards stuck to his glove, and the rest of the cards stuck to his other glove when he tried to pry the stuck ones off. In the end, all of his cards ended up on the floor, and a young human girl was chatting and giggling animatedly to her light blond friend about what she had done. (**Hehehe…more static fun. 8 more to come.**)

Sera happened on her next idea for a prank as she officially met Xigbar. She had followed The Freeshooter to his private practice area and bumped into him while looking around, causing his bullet to be a little off of his intended target (one, maybe two centimeters). "Damn." He muttered, and then looked down to see the newest member staring at the distance of the target. "Oh, hey kid." When she ran off somewhere, Xigbar only shrugged and muttered, "Chill, dude…" He took aim again and fired. This time, his bullet was 6 inches off of the center. "The crap…?" He fired again and again, making holes everywhere in the target except for the center. Sera laughed aloud only when no one was with her in the hallway, and Xigbar had fired 15 more times. (**I'm so evil sometimes…nah, not really. 7 more to go…**)

"Xaldin will be a problem," Sera confessed to Larxene. "He already controls the wind from what you told me, so he will know if I use it against him."

"Not really…if you use that to your advantage…" Larxene suggested evilly. Sera caught the hint and grinned.

Xaldin opened an eye. He was meditating in the lounge because Demyx was gone (something about having some of his taste buds so burnt he needed to go to the infirmary…). He knew that this new child had used the wind to stifle her own footsteps and the door closing as she quietly walked past him to the other side. Sera then left through the other door and closed almost all the way behind her. _She's up to something…_ He thought as he felt the air near the doorway move around. Xaldin got out of his meditating and quickly went to and opened the door. Sera was merely experimenting how fast the wind had to be in order to see it in a certain shade of grey. The Whirlwind Lancer then turned around and tripped over an unseen string, landing face first into the floor. When he had turned around to 'punish' the little whelp, she had disappeared, though faint laughter could be heard from where he was. (**If Xaldin was OOC, I apologize. Yet, it's still funny. 6 more now…**)

Vexen's prank was simple. Just use the wind to 'accidentally' make some ingredients fall to the floor or into a new concoction of his, or using lightning to mess up a reading or two. The hard part was getting into his room in the first place. "Vexen, just let her in. She's giving me a headache with all of her whining." Zexion said in an irritated tone.

"I'm _not _whining!" Sera exclaimed. "I just want to see what you're doing!"

"Fine, but no touching anything! Kids these days! Always wanting respect, yet giving none in return." Vexen muttered, exasperated. _Talking about yourself again, Grandpa?_ She thought as a comeback, but decided against it when she saw the look in Zexion's eye. Both the Cloaked Schemer and the Chilly Academic were working on a project together. Something about a silver-haired boy that Vexen was working on. "I'll need one of your hairs," Vexen said as he pulled a silver strand off of Sera's head. "To be used in my project." The grey-eyed human then knew what to do. Faster than thought, she sent the tiniest amount of electricity she could towards the experiment in mock anger and quietly left the room before things went wrong. _Two for one, always a fun thing to do…_ Sera thought when she was a safe distance away from the lab (the library) and pretended to read a book (after making sure it was right-side up) when a minor explosion sounded from downstairs. (**Why do you think the fake Riku was finished during CoM? Only 4 more to go.**)

Sera found Lexaeus in the gym downstairs. Earlier, the self-proclaimed pranker had sneaked in there when the Silent Hero had been busy lifted weights. She had quietly magnetized the weights together and left just as quietly out when he had finished. Lexaeus was known as the 'Loudly Cursing Hero' that day after dropping weight after weight on his feet, shouting enough of them to make a sailor blush…or an energetic 15-year-old girl blush while laughing her ass off in another room. (**You would too in that situation…3 more…**)

For the second to last prank, Sera decided to intentionally prank two people at once. She found both Larxene and the Flurry of Dancing Flames (a.k.a. Axel) in the lounge together. Axel was sitting on the couch, bored, and Larxene was reading Marquis de Sade again. With a gust of wind made to look accidental, the book was torn out of the blonde Nobody's hands and into Axel's lap. A small spark of electricity burned the book a little while the two adults were arguing. Sera then got out while she could when sparks of both lightning and fire warned her that a fight was going to happen. _Just one more person now…_(**I had planned to make this prank a bit romantic, but I changed my mind. Now, on to the final prank.**)

Xemnas sighed. Every one of the members of his Organization (except for Sera, but she was human) were complaining about little mishaps that had happened that afternoon. They all had also told their Superior that Sera was involved in all of the pranks. He didn't know what to believe, so he let it slide. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He called. No one came in, so he got up and opened the door instead. In front of his door, was a medium-sized box with a note card on top of it. Xemnas picked up the box and read the card. "To: Xemnas From: Someone." He flipped over the card. It read, "You won't be able to figure out who the pranker is, even with the clues. Good luck with getting out the stains." He scowled and opened the box. Inside was a timer set for 10 seconds connected to a bubble and a sharp object pointed to it. "Oh no…" Xemnas moaned and closed his eyes and mouth at the same time when the bubble popped. Blue and red paint covered the walls and ceiling around him, as well as his face, hair, and torso.

In her room, Sera laughed aloud as she dressed for bed and slept soundly, proud that she had pranked everyone in the Castle. She was also thankful that she had 'borrowed' some food from the kitchen to avoid everyone at the dinner table and for coming up with a brilliant excuse for not being there that evening.

Me: Ok Gale, you pranked everyone in the Organization; now get off my back about it!

**Gale: Yay:runs in circles:**

**Xemnas: The paint will never come off, will it?**

**Gale: It's watercolor paint, I'm not _that_ bad.**

**Sera:glares: **

**Me: What? My reviewers even asked me to prank them. Oh, and the red and blue paint is to go with the white for Independence Day. Aren't I patriotic?**

**Sera: Not really…you just like to type a lot.**

**Me: This also marks the day I typed the most words for my fic (so far)! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7: 1st Water day: Naminé

Me: Chapter 7…I never thought I would write a story this long… 

**Sera: A couple of weeks?**

**Me: …You're mean…**

**Sera: No, I'm just giving you a point.**

**Me: Whatever…I don't own the characters except for Sera, her personalities and myself if I appear in this chapter.**

The next morning, Sera woke up earlier than normal. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She then took a much-needed shower in the bathroom connected to her own room. When she got out and dressed, she took a look in the mirror. Sera now had light blue hair and dark blue eyes. _Which means tomorrow…I don't even want to think about it…_ Spending the whole day in the library sounded like a very good idea to now-blue-haired girl. The girl then grabbed a couple of her books and opened the door. She promptly ran into Axel when she took two steps out of her room, dropping the books that she had hoped to read. "Well, well, well…you can't keep your hair color the same for more than a day?"

"Can't help it…" Sera muttered as she picked up the books carefully and held them tight.

"Oh?"

"It's none of your business, Axel." Sera looked him in the eye. Her patience was wearing thin again. She tried to move past him, but he kept moving in her way. "I need to go somewhere."

"Yes, you do. To Superior's office with me." Axel said with a smug grin. Sera felt her blood turn into ice. The red-haired Nobody then grasped her arm with his own glove-covered hand and teleported the both of them to the office of Xemnas. When Axel shoved the teenaged girl into her seat, the red-and-blue bracelet that she had gotten yesterday fell out of her pocket. Quickly, Sera picked it up and slipped it on her wrist. Xemnas looked very upset about something. She noticed bits of blue and red paint in his normally silver hair and couldn't stop the satisfaction of pranking the Superior from coming. It was short lived, however.

"Sera, it has come to my attention that you were using your powers to play pranks on the other members and I." Sera's response was to stare at her boots as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Sera nervously looked up a little into Xemnas' golden eyes. "I was practicing my powers, though they harmed the physical and mental being of the others?"

Axel scoffed. " 'Practicing?' You deliberately made and executed those pranks. You even told about the results of most of them with Larxene!" Was Axel's comment.

Sera wished to be transported to a faraway place where she could just be left alone. "I'm sorry. I was just having fun." She apologized, accidentally letting some of the cold she now felt into her voice. Normally when she had a 'Water' day, she liked the cold somewhat. Now she just wanted to be someplace warm and sunny.

"Isn't it kind of chilly in here?" Axel asked, ignoring the blue-haired girl's comment for now.

Xemnas' eyes widened a little and he quickly looked at Sera fully. She looked very miserable; ice patches were formed on her shoulders and pant legs. The girl closed her eyes and felt sleepy all of a sudden. "Damn! She's freezing herself without knowing it! Axel!" Without needing to here the rest of his Superior's order, Axel used 'Fire' magic and warmed up the room enough to dispel the ice. Sera opened her eyes quickly, yet still felt her guilt like an iceberg inside. "How could I forget?" Xemnas slapped his forehead. "The way she's lived, getting in trouble means imprisonment or death!"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, puzzled.

"I lived on the streets." Sera said simply. "That's all that needs to be said." The finality of her tone made Axel stop asking questions. "May I leave now?"

"We will talk later, Sera." Xemnas said.

She nodded and left the room. As she walked down the hall, she avoided the dining room and headed for the higher levels of Castle Oblivion. Sera ended up on a balcony high above the World That Never Was. She sat down on the balcony's stone rail and leaned against the wall that it connected to. The blue-haired girl still held the books she had brought with her. Setting down the others on a small platform of ice that was over the balcony floor, she started to read.

A pale young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked out onto the balcony. She wore a white dress that came to her mid thighs and white sandals. The girl noticed Sera reading and went over to her. Curious, the blonde girl read the summary of the book and asked, "Is it good?"

Sera looked up, startled. "A-are you a member of Organization XIII?" The blue-haired girl asked nervously. The other girl shook her head.

"I'm Naminé."

"I'm Sera, what are you doing way up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Naminé answered.

Sera smiled. "Yes, it is a good book so far. Although, I haven't been able to read much with the excitement going on downstairs."

"Really?" The young blonde asked. She looked genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I stirred up some trouble yesterday."

"How?"

Sera laughed lightly. She then told Naminé about the pranks that were pulled yesterday. Afterwards, the blue-haired human asked, "What about you? Why haven't I met you yet?" Naminé looked at her feet. Sera quickly reassured her that she didn't have to tell.

"No, it's ok. I'll tell you. You see I'm a witch. I can mess with the memories of a few people and use them for my own purposes." Sera's eyes widened a little. "But, there's this boy…"

"A boy? You mean you like this boy?" Sera said in a teasing way.

Naminé blushed. "No, I-I see him in my dreams, yet I don't know his name just yet. I've also drawn him many times."

"May I see?" The blue-haired girl asked. Naminé nodded and went into the room. She quickly came back with a sketchbook. Sera opened it to the first page and saw a drawing of all of the members of Organization XIII. The next few pages showed various drawings of the members doing different things, from Demyx playing his sitar, to Axel fighting with his chakrams, to Larxene reading Marquis de Sade. Other pictures were scenery from different worlds. The last couple of pictures were of Roxas and a boy with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. "He seems carefree." Sera observed.

Naminé nodded and whispered, "I'll find out his name soon…I just know it."

Sera was about to reply, when her stomach protested its emptiness. "Uh, I think I'll go and get some dinner now. It was fun talking to you, Naminé." They both said goodbye and the blue-haired girl went downstairs. She had almost completely forgotten about the trouble that she had gotten herself into the day before.

**Me: Ok, I had to get off for a while before finishing this, so it's kinda late.**

**Sera: What? You're siblings too strong for you?**

**Me: No, they all have superpowers. For cuteness and very loud yells directed to my parents.**

**Sera: In other words, you don't want to get in trouble.**

**Me: Duh.**

**Demyx: Oh, you are so in trouble…**

**Me: Actually, Gale is the one in trouble, Iciclia just happens to be involved in this because she's a part of Sera too.**

**Demyx: That's not what I meant.**

**Me: BTW, I only have one brother and two sisters. Their names will change as I use them as characters to help keep their anonymity. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: 1st Water day: In trouble

Me: Ok…:cracks knuckles: Let's see if I can get Icy out of trouble and finish this day at the same time.

**Iciclia: Icy?**

**Me: My nickname for you.**

**Gale: How the hell am I going to get this yellow off of me?**

**Me: Be good and let Iciclia give you a full drenching?**

**Gale: …ok…:goes to Iciclia:**

**Me: To explain about Icy almost turning Sera into a popsicle…Sera's powers are connected with her mind, so emotions affect her powers somewhat. If she loses control over her emotions (See chapter 2), her powers act unconsciously, having a different effect depending on the situation and the emotions used. Iciclia was feeling very guilty and cold inside; therefore, her ice powers reacted and made her cold on the outside too without her conscious control. Basically, it's a defense thing. The shield formed around her when she was scared, and the ice formed around her when she was guilty and feeling cold inside. You know how you feel when someone discovers something that should have been kept a secret? It's that feeling multiplied ten times within her. This is the main reason why Sera needs to control her temper so often. You shall see the results of Sera losing her temper in a future chapter.**

**Sera: You sound like a schoolteacher…**

**Me: I've been herding kids around a hot open-air museum today. My brain is still in teaching mode, sorta.**

**Sera: Ok…plus, she doesn't own anyone in this fic except herself and me. **

**Me: Thank you.**

When Sera entered the door to the dining room, memories of the previous days pranks came back in full. Demyx was eating a cold dinner of sushi; Larxene and Axel were sat as far away from each other as possible; Saïx was no where to be found; Marluxia had bruises all over his face; Xaldin also sported a large bruise on his forehead; Zexion and Vexen were nowhere to be found as well; Lexaeus had a large medical boot on his right foot; Roxas was minding his hair more than usual; Xigbar was mumbling something about a bad day; Luxord was shuffling his cards more often than he usually did; Xemnas was wearing a hood over his head. The blue-haired girl suddenly wanted to run and hide as soon as possible. Unfortunately, she was seen by all 10 of them. Hiding was not an option anymore. Sera bolted out the door as Marluxia yelled, "Get her!"

She ran through corridor after corridor, forgetting that all of the members of Organization XIII could teleport. A lightning bolt nearly hit her shoulder, but was blocked by a sheet of ice that Sera had summoned. Fire nearly scorched her hair, but she doused it out quickly. Sera slammed into a final door and continued running in The World That Never Was just as it started storming for the first time in years.

While the others (except for Demyx) were quickly soaked, the rain seemed to not be able to touch her clothes or skin. When the ground became muddy, Sera used her ice powers to freeze the patch of mud in front of her (enough to not make the ground hard, yet not slippery) and unfreeze behind her for some stability while she continued to run. After a while, sounds of pursuit ceased and Sera fell to her knees when she was in a dry cave on the other side of the field that she had run in the previous day. _I'm never pranking all of them at the same time ever again._ She thought while taking in deep breaths of air. When her breathing was normal, she sat near the entrance to the cave.

Breathing in the smell of rain, she wondered how she was ever going to face the others again. _I can't go back to the city, and I can't go back to Castle Oblivion…_Sera thought sadly. _Reminds me of when I was 10. Nowhere for me to go to, and no family or friends to help me out. Ester wasn't kidding when she said that history always repeats itself in some way. _ Sera smiled a little at memories of Ester, the woman who taught her everything she knew about thievery, as well as some of the other subjects 'normal' kids were taught.

Before Sera was finished reminiscing, a portal appeared behind her. A glove- covered hand grabbed her arm and roughly pulled the blue-haired girl into the vortex. A few seconds later, she was in the center of a large meeting hall with high-backed chairs all around her with the numbers I-XIII on them. Every member of Organization XIII filled the seats except for Zexion. He was the one who had pulled her into the portal. The seemingly one-eyed Nobody then teleported to his seat while glaring at her crossly, his one eye seeming to provide the hate of all of the members combined.

Sera gulped quietly, and then looked down at the floor in guilt. "I'm sorry I caused all of this trouble for all of you. All I wanted to do was have fun yesterday; I'm kind of stupid and reckless on my 'Wind' days. I couldn't really prank anyone at home without getting myself beaten up immediately afterwards, so I just wanted to prank you while I could. I promise not to prank all of you at the same time again." She apologized. "And, I'm also sorry for running away. It's a natural reaction from living on the streets for so long."

Xemnas, still in a hood, was silent for a minute or two. The other members in the meeting hall who didn't know Sera's background were a little stunned. Sera readied herself for what she thought the Superior was going to say. _"I believe you need to go back to your own world. It's a shame we couldn't use such a talented person as you for our plans." _Or something like that. Instead, Xemnas said firmly, "As long as you understand the consequences of your actions, then you will be forgiven. You must help Vexen in his lab for a total of 13 days. One for each prank you pulled."

_Actually, it was 11 if you combine the ones for Larxene and Axel and Zexion and Vexen._ Sera corrected mentally. She didn't voice her thoughts aloud, though. The blue-haired girl didn't need to be in any more trouble. Bowing gratefully to Xemnas, Sera walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to fix up something to eat. Getting in major trouble, as well as skipping breakfast and lunch made her famished. As she was preparing a small dinner for herself, Larxene came into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Sera ignored her friend and finished her three sandwiches (all turkey with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and mustard). She then filled a glass of water when the Savage Nymph spoke. "You were going to tell us about your past, when?"

"I didn't say everything about my past, only the details that were relevant to my apology." Sera answered simply. "Some things are better left unsaid. I learned that the hard way." The water wielder went past the blond, only to stop for a moment and say quietly enough for only Larxene to hear, "Some things are also better left unknown." Puzzled, the female Nobody was going to ask more questions, but Sera had already walked out of hearing range.

After Sera had finished her meal, she dressed for bed and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she had nightmares for the first time in years that night. A peaceful rest wasn't what she was going to get tonight…

**Me: Uh, I'm being kind of angsty because that's basically Sera's past in a nutshell.**

**Sera: Of course, Reader will make me tell about my past eventually.**

**Me: In the next chapter, it will be a bit funnier because Ember is going to be there.**

**Ember: Better watch out.**

**Me: Also included will be people making fun of Ember because she looks like Axel.**

**Ember and Axel: Hey!**

**Me: Uh, gotta go again…please review:runs off:**


	9. Chapter 9: Sera gets mad: 1st Fire

**Me: Hi again!**

**Sera: Are you hyper today?**

**Me: No, why do you ask?**

**Sera: You've been a bit hyper for the past few days…**

**Me: I can't get hyper. Ever. I only get excited about stuff, and that makes me seem hyper.**

**Sera: _Right_.**

Me: Ember shall now be introduced in my story as one of my character's personalities. I don't own in any way, shape, or form, any of the characters of this fic except for Sera and myself if I appear.

Sera dreamed that she was a child again, alone on the streets. The police had just taken Ester, and the city seemed like a very big place for a girl like her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, as shadows seemed to move and come towards her. She suddenly woke up and found that the tears were real. Wiping them away on her arm, Sera quickly got dressed to rid herself of the chills of early morning. She glanced at the mirror.

Blood red irises (**The colored part of your eye for those who don't know**) stared back from the glass. Fiery red hair drew her eye and looked fine despite being slept in. She sighed and rubbed her upper arms to provide some warmth to them. _Noticing the cold when I didn't even think about it before. Today's definitely a 'Fire' day._ She opened the door to the silent hallway. _Jogging will help keep me warm…_ Starting a brisk jog with practiced breathing, Sera wandered the halls in search of a window to look out of to tell the time. The redhead had no such luck. When her stomach deemed the time for breakfast, she stopped in front of the dining room doors, took a deep breath, and opened them.

Only Sera's friends, as well as Axel and Roxas turned to stare at her new hair color when she entered. She sat down in an empty chair next to Larxene and asked for scrambled eggs, bacon, and water. The serving dusks appeared with her food and set the dishes down in front of her. The tired teenager waved a dismissing hand, and the Nobodies left. Grateful that no one had asked questions (or made fun of her) yet, she ate heartily. Only after she was finished did Demyx comment, "You tryin' to be Axel or something?"

Sera's temper flared a little. "No, it's another effect of my powers. Get over it." She said as a warning. Axel, however, didn't take this warning and walked up to her.

"So, are you going to be like Marly tomorrow? Or Xigbar? I mean you've changed your hair color every day now since you came. Do you dye it or is it natural?" Balling her fists, Sera attempted to ignore the older Nobody. "How about those eyes of yours? There's no way _they _could be naturally red. If I looked in your pockets, would I find several pairs of colored contacts?" Playing with her new bracelet to ignore the loudmouth was proving unsuccessful as well. "Come on, I want to see what you can _really _do. I bet that the little show you pulled at the meeting was all tricks and illusion. I bet you can't even fight by yourself!"

A quick-but-hard punch to the face from Sera silenced his monologue. She stood up and quickly left the room before her anger caused some real damage. Walking quickly to avoid contact with anyone, she ended up in what seemed like a practice room.

She called up five dusks to fight with her (she had learned through observation that most of the members did that to train at times). Not needing a weapon to attack, she let the weak creatures make the first move. One of the dusks slithered up behind her, while the others surrounded her to prevent escape. This reminded the red-eyed girl of a brawl that she had gotten herself into as a kid. Like then, she allowed the flames of her anger to become real to cover her hands and lower arms. She balled her fists again as a dusk on her right came at her with a punch of sorts. Sera dodged and punched back into her enemy's stomach, then rapidly made an uppercut. The former street kid then moved aside as the other creatures came at her for a piece of the action. Her moves were a blur as she punched, kicked, and threw small fireballs at the five dusks in succession, moving from one enemy to the other as they disappeared, one by one. When the mock battle was over, Sera came out victorious with only a scratch or two from the dusks. The fire on her arms had disappeared when she had landed the final blow.

Suddenly, black shadows appeared on the pure white tile. The shadows then entered the third dimension as small black creatures with antennae and yellow eyes. Their hands seemed to have sharp claws on the ends of them. Sera was cornered by several of these creatures. She then remembered the conversation that she had with Axel the day she had come to Castle Oblivion. _These must be Heartless…basically don't let them kill me, and I should be fine…right?_ Sera gulped and made a fire shield appear around her. _This will buy me some time, but I can't hide forever. _Even as she thought this, some of the Heartless were jumping towards her and receiving minor burns from the shield.The redhead then summoned fire to her arms again and burst out of the shield to attack the closest Heartless. Her first target 'died' when she punched it. Sera smirked and used a strategy similar to the one she had used on the Nobodies to defeat the Heartless. Her enemies were quickly vanquished. "SERA!" A chilly voice shouted.

"Uh oh." Sera ran to the basement, hoping that Vexen would forgive her for being late on the first day of her punishment.

From another room, Xemnas smiled a little at Sera's fighting. He had sent those Heartless, though they were only illusions. He needed to test them before the keyblade master arrived. _Successful. The battle between the two of them should be most interesting. To think he shall be here in a about a week… _

Meanwhile,in Vexen's underground lab, Sera was receiving the lecture of a lifetime from the old man. "…And further more, don't you _dare _be late again or so help me…"

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I was just distracted!" Sera yelled to stop Vexen from giving her any more torment.

"Kid's these days…well, now that you're here, I want you to sort these ingredients by color and size, as well as answer these questions as truthfully as you can." He said, pointing to the ingredients and paper, and then left his new assistant to work on the silver-haired teenage boy. Sera shrugged and started her work writing down some of the answers (it was an aptitude test) and working on sorting when she needed time to think. Eventually, she finished both the sorting and the test at the same time.

"What else do you want me to do, Vexen?" Sera asked, since she had nothing better to do and she was going to be stuck with the dirty blonde man for the rest of 13 days.

"Drink this, then tell me what feels different to you. After that, you may leave." The Chilly Academic said coolly. Sera downed the potion in one gulp. After waiting a few seconds, she made her observations out loud.

"Nothing happened." She then shrugged and walked out of the door, thinking of a plan to do more than punch Axel for deliberately making her lose her temper, however temporarily.

Vexen was astonished. The potion should have worked within 30 seconds of her drinking it. He wondered what the effects of the potion would be. _After all, something happened to her. It may just take a while for it to happen._

**Me: Mwahahahaha!**

**Xemnas: You need to work on your evil laugh.**

**Me: I only laugh evilly when I act it.**

**Sera: Like leaving a major cliffhanger for your readers? **

**Me: Yep. Sora will appear in this fic. I don't know exactly when, but he will. The potion's effect will be in Chapter 11, when I get to it.**

**Sera: What about Chapter 10? **

**Me: The potion's effect will only happen in the morning of the next day.**

**Sera: Ah.**

**Axel: But what about me?**

**Sera: May whatever deity you believe in have mercy on you.**

**Axel: I die in KH 2…oh.**

**Sera: Yeah. Very few people survive Ember's wrath with less than 3rd degree burns…you may be an exception because you also control fire.**

**Ember:cracks knuckles:**

**Axel: o.O;;**


	10. Chapter 10: Rebecca and Liz: 1st Fire 2

Me: …Axel, stop trying to hide. Ember's going to find you no matter what.

**Axel: HOW DO YOU KNOW! **

Me: 1) I created her. 2) She can sense fire. 3) You're hiding behind a thin white vase that can't hide even your skinny figure.

**Axel: Why does everyone keep saying that?**

**Ember: Because it's true.**

**Axel: Gah:jumps out of 'hiding spot' and runs like hell:**

**Ember: Was it something I said:grins evilly:**

**Sera: I bet he won't last more than an hour**

**Gale: Oh yeah? I bet he won't last 30 minutes.**

**Luxord: Betting, are we? Well, I bet that he won't last 15 minutes. Loser has to watch rated 'G' movies for a week.**

**Sera and Gale: Done!**

**Gaea: He's going to last for more than an hour. That's my bet.**

**Luxord, Sera and Gale: o.O;;**

**Me: Ok then…I don't own anyone except for Sera, her personalities, my younger sister, and myself. My sister will be in this chapter. No, she is not 'Gaby.'**

Sera paced in her room. _I have to come up with something for my revenge…I need some help._ She thought and took off her bracelet. She then called her acquaintance by name aloud. "Rebecca, please come. I really need help with this…"

Rebecca sat up at the sound of her name being called. Well, her nickname, at least. "BECKY! GET OFF THE DAMN COMPUTER!"

"Oh, crap." The curly-haired girl muttered.

"Did you just cuss?" A girl with green hair and blue tips said as she entered the room unannounced. She wore long black pants with chains on the side, laces on the pockets and chains coming in front and crossing in back. She also wore a black tank top with a green skull designed on it. The girl had a ring on each finger and earrings all down her ears. Her green eyes laughed as she retorted, "You call that cussing? God. You need to learn, cussing isn't_ bad,_ it is good for the soul."

"Oh, and cussing when little kids are in the room is good for the soul too?" Rebecca replied. "You need to learn some morals Elizabeth."

"Holy shit Becky, I told you not to fucking call me Elizabeth! It's LIZ!"

"Whatev—did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" Liz was too busy yelling to hear anything besides her own voice.

"Oh shit, I have to go someplace."

"Not without me, you ain't."

"Fine, whatever." Rebecca took out a necklace with a strange symbol in the shape of a heart that was black and red. (**If you don't know what this is, then get out of the KH fanfics**)

"Holy shit that is AWESOME! Where did you get it, Hot Topic?"

"No, and I'll explain later." The colors of the pink room blended together with the charm in the center of the whirlpool. A portal of color appeared in front of both of the girls and Rebecca grabbed her sister. Liz jumped in with her.

Meanwhile, Sera was frantically pacing her room. She had called Rebecca about 10 minutes ago. Suddenly, a portal similar to the one that the former street kid went into when this charade first started appeared over the white bed. Rebecca and a girl that the redhead had never seen before fell in a heap on the bed. The green-haired girl was shouting so many cuss words that Sera started laughing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BITCH!"

Sera was about to punch the girl, when Rebecca went in between them and yelled, "Cool it Liz! Sera'll kill you without a second glance if you don't shut up!"

"Wait, she can kill? I like that in a girl. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Liz." She put her hand out in front of Sera in greeting.

Confused, Sera shook the hand Liz offered and simply replied, "I'm Sera."

"Ok, now that we aren't going to kill each other, what did you need? Oh, and by the way, Liz is my sister. Kinda hard to tell, huh?"

Sera nodded and answered Rebecca's first question. "Axel crossed the line at breakfast. I need your help figuring out a plot for revenge."

"Nice. I'll give you even better ideas than my wuss sister can."

Rebecca sighed. "_Thanks_ Liz. At least Axel is fun to torment. Let's see…" The curly-haired girl took out a notebook from a random pocket. "He hates Demyx's singing, water, ice, Larxene (I think), Vexen, and almost everybody else in Organization XIII except for Roxas. Though he does die in KH 2…"

"What's that?" Sera asked.

"Er…nothing."

"You mean that…" Liz was interrupted by her older sister's hand covering her mouth.

"_If you tell Sera that this world is a video game, we're screwed."_

"_How'd you do that? Wait, how'd I do that?"_

"_I'll explain later!" _

During the sisters' silent conversation, Sera took out her own notebook and showed her various plans to torture Axel. By then, Rebecca had taken her hand off of Liz's mouth. The younger teenager took the notebook and skimmed over the pages. "Pretty nice, but you may want to work on it a little… Do you think I could meet this Axel guy?"

"Uh, no…maybe…if you're good for once." Liz's older sister answered.

"Fine…"

The three teenaged girls then discussed the plans for Sera's revenge.

Axel walked the halls of Castle Oblivion with no clue why Sera punched him this morning. _What did I say?_ He thought when he ran into a young girl moving around with white wires coming out of her ears. She continued dancing to the tune of the song she was listening to. The greenish-bluish haired girl then opened her green eyes and took one of the wires out of her ear. "I'm sorry, I was…Busy. I'm Liz." She put out her hand in greeting.

Axel shook the hand and then said, "Nice try, Zexion. You're not going to get me _this_ time."

"Who's What's-his-name?"

"Very funny." The girl was about to respond when the spiky-haired Nobody said, "Do you smell something?"

"Smell what? Hey, I think I see someone I know, I'll go ask them." Liz ran off the other way.

Confused, Axel didn't notice until too late that his cloak was on fire. As he tried to put it out, he thought he heard some laughter in the direction that Liz had gone in. When the fire had gone out, he went to investigate, but no one was there.

Back in Sera's room, the three girls were laughing so much that they were literally rolling on the floor. Rebecca was the first one to stop laughing and started talking to her sister telepathically while she got her breath back.

"_So, you wanna know how we got here?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Well, I found this charm (you saw it) in a jewelry store and HAD to have it. You know what a game freak I am."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I bought it and found out its power by summoning my friend Sera to our world. Only I could see her, but I understood the rules and regulations with this charm immediately. Now, if Sera calls me I can come to her. You can come too next time if you want to."_

"_Awesome! Do I get to see Axel again? He was so HOT!"_

"…_You don't know the total irony of this, do you?"_

"_I don't care! He's hot, that's all I care about."_

"_Whatever, we're going soon."_

"WHAT?" Liz shouted aloud, forgetting that Sera was also in the room.

"What, what?" Sera asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Let's go, Liz." Before Liz could protest, the both of them had vanished as if they had never been there.

"Ok…" Sera said, then got ready for bed. _So what if I don't get dinner again? Tomorrow's another day…_ She thought as she climbed into bed and slept peacefully.

**Me: There you have it!**

**Liz: Actually, this chapter belongs to me too; I helped write it.**

**Me: I know. You and Ember could really become friends if you wanted to.**

**Liz: Sure. Can I go out with Axel, too?**

**Me: You'll have to wait 'till after he recovers in the hospital…the A/N Ember gave him 2nd degree burns all over his body.**

**Liz: 0.0**

**Sera: It was _fun._**

Gaea: He lasted for 59 minutes and 59 seconds.

**Sera: I won!**

**Gale: Yeah…who wants to see a movie?**

**Sera: Oh no, you watch Bambi first. Then Blue's Clues, and then Babe. If you're not dead by then, you'll watch…more Disney movies.**

**Luxord: Our brains shall be rotted out by week's end.**

**Sera: I know. I'm gonna go see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest with Reader now.**

**Me: I totally recommend it! I saw it yesterday. :Goes to the movie:**

**Liz: NO! Take me with you! **


	11. Chapter 11: Sera the little kid

**Me: Whee:runs around in circles:**

**Sera: How much sugar did you eat today?**

**Me: Let's see…there was the Laffy Taffys (banana flavored), the coke, the tea biscuits, the iced tea, the Mike and Ikes, two ice pops, the homemade rice crispie treats, and the rocky road ice cream. **

**Sera: …You need to lay off the sugar for a while.**

**Me: Why? Because I'll talk too much? I'll be trying to find ways to burn off my extra energy? I won't be able to type as fast as I want to because my fingers are shaking?**

**Sera: I thought you said you couldn't get hyper.**

**Me: I never said I couldn't have a sugar-high.**

**Gale: Is everything supposed to be blurry?**

**Sera: I'm afraid to ask… **

**Demyx: What? I only gave her some cookies…**

**Sera:slaps forehead: Ok, since Reader is currently being weird again…Readergirl-290 doesn't own any character except for me in this fic. She also owns herself and the characters that portray her younger siblings. Can someone hand me a tranquilizer? Reader and Gale _really _need to calm down.**

**Me: And by the way, the only thing left of Axel's old cloak was some of the shoulders and the hood. He was in a white t-shirt and black pants with his boots on when he was looking for Liz. Just so you know. :runs to find more sugar:**

The next morning, Sera woke up in a strange room that she didn't remember being in before. Everything in it was white. The shirt she was wearing was a couple of sizes too big, but it was also white. The room seemed very big to her. She walked over to the dresser, but she was too small to see on top of it. The little girl pushed the only chair in the room to the dresser and climbed on top. In the mirror on top of the dresser, she saw herself with large light blue eyes and blondish-brown hair that went to her mid back. The brunette found her locket on the dresser and put it on around her neck. As she was exploring the room, she discovered a very large trenchcoat with a large off-white shirt and a large pair of jeans over a pair of brown boots. She also found a messenger bag with chapter books inside it. A knock at the door made her pause in exploring this new room. She went to the door and stood on tiptoe to turn the knob.

Demyx's eyes widened as a small girl dressed only in a white t-shirt that was too big for her opened the door. The little girl seemed familiar. "What's your name, kid?" He asked in his adult-talking-to-little-kid voice.

The brunette took a breath and said quietly, "I'm Serafina. My mommy says it's a nice name. Some people call me Sera, though."

Surprised, Demyx asked automatically, "Where is your mom, then?"

At this question, Sera looked to the floor sadly. "I dunno. I was sleeping in my bedroom, and then I woke up here."

_Larxene will know what to do…_ The musician thought, then said aloud, "I have a friend who may help us. She's right down the hall."

"Ok!" Sera beamed and took the teenager's hand. Demyx then led her to the Savage Nymph's bedroom door. He knocked. The blonde Nobody opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply. Sera looked a little scared at the strange lady with antennae for bangs. Larxene noticed the little girl then and figured out what had happened in a few seconds. She then went to a nearby closet and picked out the smallest sized cloak, pants, and boots for Sera and dragged the child into her room, slamming the door afterwards. A minute or two later, Sera emerged from the older woman's room in clothes that were still too big, but not by much. "We're going to Xemnas." Larxene ordered Demyx.

"Who's Xemnas?" The curious child asked. No one answered, but both Larxene and Demyx created a portal of darkness. Sera clung to the teenager, since he was nicer than the lady was. A few seconds later, they were in the Xemnas' office. The Superior looked surprised when he saw the little girl in Organization clothing.

"Who is this child?" He asked.

"I'm Serafina, but some people call me Sera. Where am I?"

After blinking, the older man answered, "In a different place than your home, I'm afraid. How old are you, Sera?"

"Eight-and-a-half, Mr. Xemnas." She said in a voice as serious as it could be for her age. Both Larxene and Demyx snickered a little at Sera's title for their leader. Even Xemnas smiled a little.

"It's just Xemnas, child."

"Oh…Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" Sera asked suddenly. At the grey-haired man's confused silence, she took out her locket and opened it. She stood on tiptoe and put it on the desk for Xemnas to see. "The grown-ups are my mommy and daddy. The baby is me when I was a baby. Do you know where they are?" The picture inside was of a couple holding a toddler in between them. The man had blue eyes and blonde hair with no beard and the woman had brown eyes and brown hair. The toddler had a goofy grin on her face that went well with the couple's smiles.

Xemnas cleared his throat and returned the locket to the little girl. "I'm afraid I don't know where your parents are right now, Sera." At Sera's saddened face, he quickly added, "But we'll see. Larxene, Demyx, make sure that she doesn't get into harm's way while I have a 'chat' with Vexen." The 8-year-old was then pushed out of the door while the Superior went into one of his own portals of his own to Vexen's underground lab.

The two 'grown-ups' by Sera's term, led her to the lounge where Axel and Roxas were currently watching an action film. After a bit of debating, Demyx went to the kitchen to find some food for the hungry little girl while Larxene stayed behind to watch over Sera. The little elementalist (**a person who can control the elements**) in question was using some wind to blow Axel and Roxas's spiky hair out of alignment. The female Nobody was enjoying herself reading 'Marquis de Sade' from a chair away from numbers 8 and 13 of the Organization while Sera was having fun. "Would you stop messing with my hair?" Axel shouted.

Sera immediately stopped and said in a quiet voice, "Sorry."

Both Axel and Roxas turned around at the little girl's voice. She was pouting and giving them puppy dog eyes. Everyone knows that you have to be insane or someone very used to kids to resist a little girl's puppy dog eyes. "Aw, it's ok. You were just having fun with—wait a minute." Axel looked harder at Sera. "SERA? What're you doing as a little kid?"

"Huh?"

"What happened? Did Vexen force-feed you a potion or something?" Roxas asked, curious.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you." Sera said, getting more and more upset in this strange new environment without her mom or her dad. Had she turned around, she would have seen Larxene look up from her book and not help with the situation.

"Don't know me? Hell, I brought you here! And you say you don't know me? Come on, Sera!"

"I don't! I don't!" Tears were filling her eyes. "I want my mom!" She shouted and started to cry. Lightning flashed and both Axel and Roxas jumped off of the couch before the bolt hit the television. Demyx had, by then, entered the room and dropped the box of cereal that he had gotten for Sera. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and the Organization cloak came into the room and held the little girl.

"There, there, Sera. Don't cry." He said softly, though with little emotion.

Sera's tears lessened, as well as the lightning when she recognized the man holding her. "Daddy?" Without waiting for an answer, she hugged him. "Daddy!" The man seemed awkward and looked at the others for some help, shifting his face a little to show that he was really Zexion.

"Uh, Vexen is in his lab getting a lecture from Xemnas right now. I'm sure that he'll need to see her to make a cure." Demyx said nervously. Zexion nodded and carried the little girl to the staircase that led to the lab.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Sera asked curiously.

"You'll see, Sera." Zexion said in his 'daddy' voice. Had Sera been her normal self, she would have noticed the emotionless face of her so called 'daddy' as he said that. Of course, the little girl only accepted this with a bright smile and hugged him again while he carried her.

Me: I've been thinking of making a chibi Sera for days now… Sera: …It's me from before my parents died right? 

Me: Yeah…Vexen's going to explain what the potion should have done in the next chapter…after he gets in trouble.

Vexen: Why do I have to be in trouble? 

Me: Because you were one of the most annoying bosses in CoM, and because I just don't like you very much.

Vexen: Gee, thanks… 

**Me: I hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chibi Sera has fun w Marly

**Me: I think I might have a sunburn on my face.**

**Sera: Well, being at a pool two days in a row doesn't help you.**

**Me: It wasn't my fault! The organizers _had_ to pick pools with little shade on the deck and in the pool!**

**Sera: Whatever. **

**Me: …I think I like chibi you better.**

**Sera: You wouldn't last five seconds with her.**

**Me: I would so! I have an (almost) 8-year-old sister! Plus, I volunteered to take care of little magnetized brats at day camp!**

**Sera: Magnetized?**

**Me: Definition: Attracted to magnetically. Explanation: They wouldn't leave me alone in the pool for even a minute without my having to swim away. Kept holding onto my arms and back…**

**Sera: Oh.**

**Me: Since I'm bored and I've been saying the disclaimer in sort of the same way for a while now, here it is in pig latin! I on't-day own e-they aracters-chay…nevermind, that's annoying. I don't own the characters in this fic except for Sera. **

When Zexion walked into the lab with 8-year-old Sera in his arms, his eyes widened. There was Vexen, one of the first six members of Organization XIII, being yelled at by Xemnas. The Cloaked Schemer wisely kept away from the older men while he listened to their 'conversation.' "What were you _thinking_ when you gave Sera that potion!"

"I had tested the potion before! It was supposed to make her talk about her memories of the past!"

"Did you ever think that it maybe had a different effect on humans? The one's _with _hearts?"

"Daddy, how can a person be alive if they don't have a heart?" The curious child asked. Both of the higher-ranked Organization members whirled at the sound of the voice. 'Daddy' then put down the little girl and avoided the question as best as he could.

"Sera, I need to go for a while. Be good and listen to Xemnas here." Zexion then left the room and returned a few seconds later in his true form. Sera went to the door and became confused when she didn't see her father's form down the hall. Vexen, meanwhile, had finally gotten out of his stupor.

"This is why you came to me?"

"Where'd daddy go?" The brunette's tinny voice called out. Vexen ignored the question and picked up the child. Sera was a little scared under the cold eyes of the dirty blonde.

"She will be fine. The effects will wear off by tomorrow. In the meantime, I propose we study how her powers were at this age."

"I can make ice out of air. Watch!" She ordered and froze an empty test tube with some concentration. All eyes went to the now-frozen test tube.

Vexen thought for a while and sat the girl down on a table. Xemnas looked a little surprised. Zexion looked as emotionless as ever. "When did you learn how to make ice out of air, Sera?" The Chilly Academic asked, not even trying to use a cutesy voice.

"Um, when I was seven. It was hot, and I wanted to be cool. I turned my milk into ice cream! Mommy told me that she was very proud. I dunno how I did it." The 8-year-old explained before getting distracted by a shiny object on the table next to her. (**Oooh, shiny…I'll stop now…**)

"I see…" Vexen turned to Xemnas. "It wasn't such a bad thing, correct?" Xemnas halfheartedly nodded, then teleported out of the room.

"How'd he do that?" The ever-curious Sera asked. Instead of answering, Zexion started talking to Vexen.

"You do realize that she's eight years old right now."

"Eight and a HALF!" Sera corrected.

"Yes, I know that. Do continue." Vexen commented after glaring at the child.

"She will get bored of being in one place for too long with nothing to do. I recently saved her from hurting herself and a few others because she was using her powers to play with Axel and Roxas's hair."

"And?"

"Imagine the kind of trouble she can cause in the lab when she can control all four of the elements, as well as lightning and ice at this age."

Realization dawned on Vexen. He picked up the girl and shoved her into Zexion's arms. "Then you take care of her. Don't forget to write down what she does with her powers if you see her using them." Zexion glared at the older man, but the effect was lost since he had turned around to work on the replica of the Keyblade Master's friend. Sera squirmed in Number 6's arms.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked emotionlessly.

"I wanna play with Demyx." The man sighed and teleported to the lounge where Larxene and Demyx were arguing over whose fault it was that Sera got upset.

"You didn't do anything!"

"Well you didn't either! You could have went up and helped her instead of staring like a dumbass at the door!" Zexion cleared his throat. Both of them turned their heads at the sound. Demyx was startled and Larxene was just mad.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sera asked.

"Uh, nothing. Hey, you want to hear a song?" Demyx asked quickly to distract the little girl. Larxene teleported out of the room at the mention of Demyx's singing. Zexion merely sat down on the couch to be out of earshot.

"Ok!" The brunette sat down on the floor and the musician summoned his sitar. He then started playing his water clone song. Three water clones appeared around Sera. The clones looked just like Demyx, only they were all made out of only water. One of the water clones picked up the girl by the hand and twirled her around. Sera laughed aloud. When she stopped spinning, she created a couple of water clones of her own after a bit of concentration. The three small water clones looked exactly like Sera did, but were like Demyx's water clones by them being made only of water. Demyx stopped playing in his surprise. The water clones that he had created were now just puddles of water. "Why'd you stop, Demyx?" Sera asked curiously.

"When did you learn to do that?" Demyx asked, ignoring her question. The little girl shrugged.

"Just now, I guess." Sera's own water clones were now puddles of water as well. "I can do other things too. Watch!" The brunette lowered her hands to her sides. A mini-tornado formed underneath her. The wind made her rise off of the floor effortlessly. She giggled at the teenager's expression. Sera landed softly on the chair next to Demyx. "I can also make fire come out of nowhere. I can't do it now, 'cause I don't want to hurt anybody."

Demyx found himself nodding absently. "Sera, would you like to see the garden? I'm sure Marluxia would _love_ to have you help him." Zexion suggested. He had stood up when Sera was demonstrating her powers.

"A garden? With lots and lots of flowers an' trees an' stuff?" The bluish haired man nodded. "Ok!" She jumped off of the chair and went to the seemingly one-eyed man. The little girl held his hand while saying, "I can show you another trick in the garden!" Zexion nodded again slowly and created a portal of darkness. He stepped through, pulling Sera along with him.

They ended up outside of the door to the garden. The older man opened the door slowly. The faint scents of Larxene and Marluxia came to him through the aromas of the many flowers and plants in the Graceful Assassin's garden. "Wow…" Sera whispered. She walked into the large garden, but tripped on a vine that was on the path. Larxene's scent disappeared a few seconds later. Marluxia himself walked up the path to where Sera and Zexion were.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply. The scythe-wielder then noticed the little girl. "And who is she?" Sera sat up where she was and brushed off the dirt that was on her face. She looked up at Marluxia.

"Why does everybody keep asking what my name is? I'm Serafina, but a lot of people call me Sera. Is this garden yours? It's very pretty." The brown haired man looked confused at her introduction. Sera, however, was paying attention to an apple in a tree that was nearby. It was high up, but that wasn't a problem for the little elementalist. She concentrated on the ground beneath her feet and made a platform of earth rise to the ripe apple. She picked it and took a large bite out of the fruit.

"Hey! I didn't say you could eat that!" Marluxia shouted. Sera only looked down from her platform.

"I'm hungry!" She shouted back, and then took another bite of apple. Zexion chuckled quietly at Marluxia's face when Sera ate the whole apple to the core, then dropped it on the ground. The branches and leaves of the tree tried to grab the girl, but she had moved away from the tree by then. The earth platform made a quick descent and the brunette girl ran to the safety of Zexion's leg to escape the plant mage's wrath. "He scares me." She whispered to the silent man. The Cloaked Schemer only created another portal of darkness and whisked Sera away to the safety of the dining room. It was dinnertime by then, so some of the members of Organization XIII were already there and eating their meal.

"Sera!" Demyx called. The 8-year-old girl turned to the source of the voice and ran to it. Zexion only sat down across from the two. Demyx made sure to order Sera's food for her (a small burger with French fries, ketchup and a glass of water).

"Guess what?" Sera asked after she had finished one half of her burger and several of her fries. Without waiting for him to answer, the brunette told Demyx about what she had done in Marluxia's garden.

"_That's _why he keeps giving you the evil eye every five minutes…" He muttered. Sera finished her food and water quietly. Curious, Demyx asked, "What's the matter?" Her answer was a yawn. Understanding, the Melodious Nocturne finished his own meal and led the little girl to her room.

When Demyx left her there, Sera took off the uniform that she was given and put on a large white t-shirt. She then climbed into the bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Me: And that's the end of the Chibi Sera chapters.**

**Sera: Good.**

**Me: Sera will remember everything about it the next morning though.**

**Sera: WHAT! **

**Me: Yep. The Sora chapter's coming up too.**

**Sera: You are absolutely crazy.**

**Me: Is that any way to treat your creator?**

**Sera: Do you think I care?**

**Me: …Anyway, please review. I like having 13 reviews, but I looked at the status of my story…and…I have nearly 1000 hits total to this story. **

**Sera: Lazy Asses. Just click the review button and say something. You know who you are.**


	13. Chapter 13: The master's almost here

Me: Since I will forget, I am typing this now. I would appreciate it if someone could draw normal Sera (i.e. with her trenchcoat, boot, skull cap, exc.). You could also draw what she looks like as any of her different personalities.

**Sera: You're only doing this 'cause you suck at drawing…you're also not writing nowadays because of writer's block.**

**Me: …That, and I don't have a scanner. Also, I am curious as to what you guys think of me; so drawing me will be a bonus. Our full descriptions are in my profile. And, as Sera mentioned, I have not written recently because of writer's block. I think I'll start the ending now…:however many fans I have groan in annoyance: Hey, it's lasted this long…I'll see how many chapters I have left before the ending…**

**Sera:shakes head: She owns nothing except for me and herself.**

Sera woke up from what seemed to be a bad dream. _Weird…I was 8 again, and the other members had to put up with me. _Sitting up, she noticed that a very small Organization cloak was on the floor, and that she was wearing her locket. Shaking her head, Sera got dressed in her larger organization cloak and checked the mirror. She was 'Normal' today. She sighed in relief. A knock at the door disturbed her calm. "Yes?" She asked when she opened the door.

"You're not a kid anymore!" Demyx's excited yell made Sera fully wake up.

"…I wasn't aware that I had become one." The younger teenager said quietly.

"Oh yeah! You were about this short," The musician moved a hand to show an estimated height of Sera's younger self. "You didn't have a clue to where you were, and Zexion pretended to be your father!" She blushed faintly despite herself. "When I was taking care of you," Demyx continued, being oblivious to Sera's blush. "You copied a move of mine. Do you know how to do it now?" He asked.

"Hmm…" She thought for a minute, and then made several water clones appear. They looked almost exactly like teenaged Sera. The blonde's eyes widened a little.

"Whoa…you can still do that?"

"…I remember every detail from yesterday." Sera said bluntly.

"Ummm…right. So, want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Sera answered. The two of them then went to the dining hall and ate a hearty breakfast together with Larxene. Xemnas got up when everyone was finished eating and declared that there would be a meeting in a half hour.

"I expect everyone to be there. This is an important matter. And no one is allowed to not pay attention." The superior then quickly teleported out of the room to the groans of the younger Organization members, including Sera.

"Damn…" Sera muttered. Axel and the other younger members (minus Roxas) were cursing much more colorfully. So much, in fact that it had to be omitted from the fic for the sake of the rating (**I just had to put that in there…I've read it too many times…**).

A half hour later, all thirteen plus one (Sera) members were seated around the meeting table. Xemnas started the meeting with his usual rants on how the Organization was going to become whole.

The younger members had drawn straws beforehand, so Marluxia had the job of actually paying attention to their leader's ranting while the other called upon a technique commonly used in classrooms called, 'sleeping with one's eyes open.' The plant mage also had the job of 'waking up' the members who weren't paying attention. "Now, here is the important part of today's meeting." The Graceful Assassin used his powers over plants in the vines that he'd made the other members place in their pockets and pinched some exposed skin. Numbers 8, 9 and 12-14 blinked quickly in pain, but then looked to Xemnas for this piece of 'important information.' "As some of you know, the Keyblade Wielder shall be here within a couple of hours. Therefore, I want everyone except for Numbers 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, 12, and 14 to leave for The Castle That Never Was as soon as the meeting is over. Marluxia shall be in charge here. Make certain that the plan does not go awry. Meeting adjourned." With that, all of the members who were not called teleported to the other base for Organization XIII.

"As your temporary leader, I would like to know where you all will be residing when the Keyblade Master is here." Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus volunteered to be in the basement area. The remaining members wished to stay above ground. "Excellent. I shall go greet our 'guest' when he arrives. Come to the observation room as soon as possible within the next couple of hours." With that, Marluxia teleported away to the observation room.

"Great. I'm gonna be bored stiff waiting for this 'Keyblade Master.'" Sera muttered.

"Aww, I'm sure you'll be able to test his power soon. We're supposed to capture him for our plan, so knocking him out might give you bonus points in the Superior's eyes." Axel commented. Sera only ignored him and walked back to her room. Packing everything she owned (including the hand mirror) in her messenger bag, the teenager walked up the seemingly endless stairs to where Naminé lived. Before she could open the door to her friend's room, the blonde girl opened it and came out with a sketchpad and crayons.

"Oh! Sera, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"I'm heading for the observation room. I'm important to the Organization's plan."

"It seems so. Well, I'll go with you. I need to talk to Marluxia anyway." Naminé gasped.

"Marluxia's in charge?"

"Yeah…why does that bother you?" The younger girl only shook her head and started walking to her destination that happened to be on this floor.

"No…it's nothing at all." Sera looked skeptical, but gave in when the previously mentioned Nobody opened the door that he was behind.

"Ah, Sera and Naminé. I was just about to get you." _Yeah, right…_Sera thought with an unnoticeable snort. "Please come in." He stepped aside and let the two teenage girls enter a room with a crystal ball held up by a platform and a chair in a corner of it. The timid girl sat down in it and started to draw something. Sera turned to the older man.

"I know I'm gonna fight this 'Keyblade Master,' so I just wanna ask if I can fight him in my normal outfit." Marluxia looked a bit confused. "Let me rephrase that. Do I have permission to fight this guy in the outfit I wore when I first came here?" Number 11 of the Organization still looked confused. Sera sighed. "I don't want this so called 'Master' thinking that I'm in the Organization. In order to do that, I would like permission to use the outfit I wore before I joined when I'm fighting him." Finally getting the message, Marluxia assented.

"You shall fight him on the second floor if everything goes well." Sera nodded, then sat down cross-legged on the floor and started to read. It was going to be a couple of hours before the 'Keyblade Master' was coming, so she was just killing time until then.

**Me: Whoo! I got another chapter done!**

**Sera: …This next one's the last one, right?**

**Me: Yep…I just realized that the number of chapters I'm going to have is the same number of members.**

**Sera: Stupid…you could have made this chapter longer, ya know.**

**Me: Yeah…but people have been waiting since July for the chapter, so I'm giving it to them.**

**Sera: You act like you're so nice…**

**Me: Yep. My writer's block isn't so bad since school's starting, and I know I'm gonna have less time to write when it does. I'd still like it if someone could draw Sera and I. **

**Sera: Persistent, aren't we? **

**Me: You know it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Fight and end

**Me: The last chapter is finally here!**

**Sera:rolls eyes:**

**Me: Don't you roll your eyes at me! **

**Sera: I can do whatever I want, thank you very much.**

**Me: …:anime vein appears:**

**Sera: Uh oh…I'll just say the disclaimer for the last time for this fic. Readergirl-290 doesn't own any character except for herself and me. Don't be mad, I was just kidding…**

**Me: _Right. _:Sera runs away and I chase her:**

"Hey, it's almost your turn, kid." Axel's voice called from behind the still-reading Sera. Instead of jumping, as any normal person would at the suddenness of his voice, the teenager instead backhanded the red-haired nobody in the face. "Ow!" He cried, holding his nose.

"Sorry, reflexes." The brunette explained while looking up from her book.

"You could've _jumped_ like any normal person would."

"And I'm not a normal person. Neither are you, as a matter of fact." Sera said bluntly. Before Axel could reply, the girl had already placed her bookmark within the book and tucked it into her messenger bag. "I need to get ready. Don't follow me." She stood up and went into Naminé's room to change. After creating a barrier of earth and lightning, she changed into the familiar clothing (and messenger bag) that she was wearing on her first day in the Organization, except for her skullcap since she lost both of them. The former street kid then lowered her barrier.

"Finally." Larxene's voice called from behind Sera. The younger of the two turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking you to the second floor. Good luck in your fight."

"You too, Larxene." The blonde Nobody nodded and opened a portal. Sera stepped through.

"THAT's what you should be forgetting!" A hard-to-understand voice shouted. It was followed by strange laughter and normal laughter, both from different male voices. Sera saw that she was in one of Castle Oblivion's numerous hallways between the floors. The group that she had heard laughing was strange indeed. The duck-like person with a staff was mad at the other two, who were a dog-like person with a shield and a teenage spiky brown-haired teenage boy with seemingly no weapon. _He looks familiar…_ Sera thought before making her presence known.

"How touching. Three friends fighting together in the halls of this Castle where memories leave and others appear in their place." She had paid a little attention to the conversation between the older members before going back to her book earlier. The three turned to face her. Recognizing the boy as the one that Naminé had drawn, she smirked.

"Who are you? Are you with Axel and that other guy?" Sora, as the female brunette remembered from her half-listening, asked.

"My name is of no importance, and I may be with Axel." Was Sera's answer. This made Sora and his friends glance at each other. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a _friendly_ moment, but I have orders not to let you pass without a fight."

.:Flashback:.

"Just make sure that you don't kill him. Give your name if you want, but we need Sora alive for our plan." Marluxia told everyone. Of course Sera was half-listening, but she heard it anyway.

.:End Flashback:.

"Fine then." Sora replied and summoned his Keyblade, while the other two raised their weapons. (**Ok, for this battle, I will be only using cards for Sora to summon his friends since the battle system for CoM is hard to explain. Just so you know.**)

When the battle began, the two non-humans disappeared. Neither of the opponents noticed or seemed to care, for Sera performed the first move. She slammed her fist into the ground, sending several waves of earth to move in all directions, with them stopping at an invisible circular barrier around them (**In every single game and fanfic I know, no one has ever explained the barrier surrounding the boss areas. I say it's an invisible force field that rises as soon as the battle starts.**) Sora jumped over the first wave, yet failed to jump at the second and third and tripped over his large feet. The girl smirked again and brought her hands together while she stood up. The Keyblade wielder rushed at her and hit her a couple of times before she released the fire she had built up in the form of a moving wall. Sora fell back and got up quickly. "Heal!" He called and pointed his weapon in the air. Green leaves surrounded him, erasing the damage that Sera had recently caused. A green card appeared near him and the male teen caught it by jumping. His opponent, meanwhile, had started spinning faster and faster, causing the air around her to spin into a large tornado. The tornado spun towards Sora.

"Wind and lightning strike!" Sera yelled and the wind buffeted the spiky-haired boy while enough electricity for the spell Thunder coursed through him. She flipped back to her side of the field and landed on her feet while he cast another Cure. Sera then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This time, however, Sora quickly ran to her and slashed several times before she opened her sky blue eyes and exhaled sharply, making it rain around her. The rain was causing damage to the Keyblade wielder, so he jumped out of range and into two more green cards that had appeared behind him. When the attack ended, she lifted the water with her mind and sent it to the boy, freezing his feet to the floor. Sera dashed towards him.

"Goofy!" Sora shouted and raised two cards. The dog-like creature, Goofy, then charged out of the cards strait into the trenchcoat-wearing girl, causing a lot of damage to her and knocking her back to the barrier opposite of the younger teen (**Sora _is_ fourteen during CoM, right?**). Catching her breath gave Sora enough time to break out of the ice and slash her a few more times before a platform of earth sent him flying. With no way to cure herself, Sera conjured several fireballs around her and sent them towards him one after another. The spiky-haired teen rolled around a couple of the fireballs, but received damage when he went out of his way to grab another green card. "Donald!" Sora called, holding up three cards and the duck-like person appeared. He cast Curaga on the boy before casting Blizzaga on Sera.

_This is not good…I'm not going to last for much longer at this rate._ The girl thought as she withstood the attack. She could have absorbed it and healed herself, but Sera had just used a fire attack and it took longer to switch from using one element to its opposite when she was fighting on her 'Normal' days. The former street kid turned around and shot three simultaneous lightning strikes at him. Sora moved out of the way just in time and called out, "Strike raid!" He threw his Keyblade to her. Sera fell to her knees and panted hard after that last blow. Sora caught his weapon and his friends reappeared behind him.

"Well…it seems…that you won…" Sera said through her panting.

"Now where are the King and Riku?" Sora demanded. Sera smiled weakly and stood up slowly.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." The younger teen's face fell. "But, I will tell you this. We shall meet again, just not in this place. I shall come find you when I want a rematch."

"You're on!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"What? Are you crazy? She tried to kill you!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah, but she seems like a nice person." The brunette said, trying to explain himself.

"I'm glad you think so. My name is Sera, don't forget it."

"I won't. I always keep my promises. I'll even keep the one for our rematch."

"Good. I take you up on both. I hope you find your friends." She then reached into her pocket and touched the bracelet that she had received only a few days ago. Sera muttered, "Rebecca, I need to get out of here ASAP." A few seconds later, the elementalist vanished from that world.

In the observation room, Marluxia became angry. "She didn't mess up our plans, but she sure as hell is a traitor now. Next time I see her I'll kill her."

"So will everyone else." Larxene said menacingly. "And you're one to talk about being a traitor." The brunette Nobody snorted.

"Let us then proceed to the next phase as soon as possible."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite elementalist friend." Rebecca said to the girl who was now on her sister, Gaby's bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…look, I need a place to stay. The Organization will kill me if I go back, and I know that the people back home are better off without me. Could I crash here?" Sera responded.

"Here as in this world or here as in this house?"

"Either would be fine." Rebecca shook her head.

"I can't keep you here in this house, even if you don't exist to most people." Sera's face fell. "But, you can stay in my imagination. It's a world in itself. You can have anything you want, and the bonus is that you get to come to my real world whenever you want."

"Sweet. How do I get there?"

"Just jump in, I guess. I don't know for sure." The trenchcoat-wearing girl stood up off of the bed and took a leap of faith. "Oh yeah, and I created you. You exist because I thought you up. Kinda hard to believe, but I think you'll feel quite at home in my imagination. Talk to me soon, ok?" Was what Sera heard before entering the constantly changing, ever-shifting world that was Rebecca's mind. _Oh yeah, we'll talk all right, 'creator.' Just you wait._

**Me: I'm finished!**

**Sera: With one story.**

**Me: Shut up. I will make another KH fanfic sooner or later, but school's starting on the 14th for me and I won't be able to get on the computer very often.**

**Sera: That, and she recently realized that she hasn't written a single Nintendo© story yet. **

**Me: Reading stuff in SSB makes me want to write one…**

**Sera: Oh no. You have an FF 7 oneshot to finish and another FF 7 chaptered story to write.**

**Me: What's the harm of another story?**

**Sera: …They won't be finished until next vacation, Reader, if you procrastinate any longer. **

**Me: Oh…um…I would still appreciate art from anybody. I don't care if the art's crappy or nice, I would like it either way. I hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
